


【曹郭荀】擒虎豹

by LaNouvelleJuliette



Category: Chinese History RPF, San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 大汉药丸
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaNouvelleJuliette/pseuds/LaNouvelleJuliette
Summary: 本文又名：公主与美洲狮。
Relationships: 曹操/荀彧, 曹操/郭嘉, 曹荀 - Relationship, 曹郭
Kudos: 4





	【曹郭荀】擒虎豹

**Author's Note:**

  * For [大魏1800献礼，送给可爱的矿矿太太](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%E5%A4%A7%E9%AD%8F1800%E7%8C%AE%E7%A4%BC%EF%BC%8C%E9%80%81%E7%BB%99%E5%8F%AF%E7%88%B1%E7%9A%84%E7%9F%BF%E7%9F%BF%E5%A4%AA%E5%A4%AA).



曹公去擒虎豹了。

荀彧在铜雀台忧心如焚。

郭嘉并不忧心，虽然我们往往会在纸上这样记录，在街头巷尾这般传唱——

“曹孟德上山擒虎豹，铜雀台中急坏了郭奉孝。”

然而郭嘉出场，纯粹是为了押韵的需要。曹操的每一位谋臣都有自己的性格与禀赋，其中区别一目了然。荀彧一向优雅大气，慧眼如炬，生活作风端正，扛颍川名士大旗不倒。若老板孤身犯险前去擒虎豹，荀令君必然苦苦劝谏，动之以情，晓之以理。

而郭嘉，大概已经坐在擒虎豹的车上，和老板煮着火锅唱着歌，火锅正沸。

有时候荀彧对此很伤脑筋，老板一代枭雄，霸主人设不倒，万万不要学习对江的绯闻儿子，要去擒那山中猛兽，有百害而无一利。

毕竟老板如果找不到事做，可以去找个牢坐。

但荀彧不是自己的大侄子，也不是自己的叛逆儿子，于是荀彧什么也没说。沉默是助长歪风邪气的培养基，众人眼睁睁看着曹操发展出了这等不良爱好。

今日风清气爽，曹操长缨在手，正待缚住虎豹，付与虎豹骑。

我们的另一个主角荀彧在铜雀台，这样说也许容易使人浮想联翩，为了荀令君的清誉考虑，我们把这位衣冠楚楚香气袭人的翩翩君子放回尚书台。

我们的另一个主角荀彧在尚书台，他忧心如焚。

荀彧目不斜视，悬腕而书，写下的字极有法度，分毫不乱，如他本人。

郭嘉什么都没有写，他垂头坐在一边，正坐在一堆公文上，也不嫌竹简硌人，十分随和。

曹公去擒虎豹了。

荀彧表面八风不动，心里却早已百花齐放锣鼓喧天：

虎豹是什么，是花纹斑斓美丽的凶兽，是吴人诱捕器，是危险的代名词。荀彧无法说服自己，曹操去擒虎豹是为了锻炼士卒吗？并不，荀彧知道曹操擒虎豹时以士兵性命为垫脚石，荀彧默认这一点，毕竟这是乱世唯一的出路，而越美丽的凶兽往往越需要人命堆砌。

那么曹操擒虎豹是为了一己私欲吗？也不算是，荀彧了解并欣赏曹操，他是多么耀眼的枭雄，他的光芒就像茫茫长夜中闪烁的北辰，引诱荀彧抛弃高贵的名门公子，连夜奔入他的怀抱。荀彧知道，任何猎物落入曹操手里，都不是坏事，曹操知道怎么让这个世界变得更好，不管过程如何，过程是过程，结果是结果。

郭嘉拿笔杵着下巴，眼睛里闪着善意的嘲弄：“你就是想得太多，而做得太少。”

荀彧写完了一卷竹简，慢慢地等墨迹变干，他涩着嗓子回答：“我劝过他了。”

曹操出发前，荀彧站在他的马前，什么也没说。但荀彧的确是劝过了，他的眼睛里装着无限的留恋，他用自己和曹操多年的默契说话：

行猎不是件好事，尤其是赌上太多筹码的狩猎。

曹操盘桓着，看了荀彧很久，还是催马出发了。他马后的烟尘淹没了荀彧，荀彧咳嗽起来，很久后才抬头，望着曹操的背影。

在荀彧和郭嘉对话的同时，曹操正在

搜寻虎豹的踪迹。曹操不是对江的猎虎成癖人，并未掌握射虎车核心科技，他选择最传统的围猎法，让属下划出虎豹出没的区域，他一击毙命。

他看了看骑着马跟在自己身边的曹丕，如果自己射不中猛虎，被他教养完备的曹丕完全可以代劳。

行猎需要好天气，于是我们推而得知，那天的太阳很大，日色鲜丽，和风习习，吹得草木摇动，曹军的旗帜又卷又舒，曹操想写诗。

最美丽和致命的猛兽应该由强者拥有，而他猎到的虎豹，会被他用车载回去，他会把上好的肉和皮毛赠给荀彧，他要劝荀彧收下。

等他捕猎到虎豹，受他宠眷的所有人都会为他欢呼，荀彧应该加入他们，并站在最前面。但荀彧不会，曹操太了解荀彧。

这首诗写完了，应该取一个能够气活众多知名作家的标题，《虎豹行》的时代已经过去了，从比较文学的角度来看，题为《公主与美洲狮》。士族的公主是荀文若，美洲狮是曹操要抓捕的虎豹。但公主并不想要美洲狮闪着光的皮毛，思想正确的公主希望勇士能够合作，一同守卫着明显行将就木的美洲狮，而不是举起弓箭。

幸甚至哉，歌以咏志。

前面的草在摇动，摇得很不寻常，曹操弯弓搭箭。

郭嘉说：“既然你劝不住，你应该加入。”

荀彧摇摇头：“不可以。”

“从你把我推荐给他的那一刻开始，我就决定，要把我们融合在一起，志同道合，往往是合作的首要条件，必要但不充分。”郭嘉放下笔，很神往地说，“你知道君臣之间最危险的是什么吗？”

“我知道曹公与我并非君臣。”荀彧机智地指出了好友的错误。

郭嘉不置可否：“是你们的分歧。”

“分歧是不能绕过的，甚至不可或缺的。你跟曹公争执过，我也是，但我不会和他的理念割开。我赞同他。”郭嘉叹了一口很长的气，“而你，不，永不。”

荀彧抬头，尚书台里已经装饰着曹操多次狩猎来的猛兽制品。荀彧爱好清新风格，拒绝，拒绝未果。

他站起来，在尚书台慢慢地走，郭嘉跟在他后面。

荀彧站住脚，郭嘉由于惯性晃了晃，差点穿过去。

“如果现在留在他身边的是你，事情会更好吗？”荀彧忽然问。

郭嘉沉思半晌，回答道：“不知道，因为我死的时候，还和他站在同一战线上。我永远没机会知道更多了。”

荀彧有很多机会，以曹操的统一战线战友身份死去，比如死于袁绍的报复，比如死于孤身守城，但那些死法不适合他，他在曹操身边，有一个技巧高超而华丽的开场，也注定不会像郭嘉那样骤然落幕。

郭嘉离开了，消失在荀彧目光所不能及的阴影之中。

而曹操还没有回来，他在追逐的路上走得太远，他忘记时间已晚，荀彧在等他，但他已经偏离了荀彧的方向，等到他想起要回到荀彧身边，他就找不到那条原本的路了。曹操会牵着装有战利品的车，一手拎着继承人们，无措地站在岔路前。天色很暗，分不清是黎明前还是黄昏后，曹操为荀彧哭，为郭嘉哭，哭完，他抹一抹眼泪，必须继续上路。

在曹操追到自己的那头虎豹之前，荀彧不愿意等待，荀彧看到了最后的结局，荀彧决定去死。


End file.
